How Long Has It Been?
by Konstantinsen
Summary: Beacon is reclaimed several years after it fell. Now Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose contemplate warmer memories they shared when they were still students here, straining to find a little comfort in the past knowing how jaded they are in the present. [Future AU]
1. Tower

**(May 8, 2018) EDIT: Big thanks to the anonymous reviewer _Some Joe_. Thank you so much for explaining the ranking system. I assumed the Atlas military was based off the U.S. Army model (or any modern Western army) so I had to rely on what I could Google about military ranks. This clarifies so much and I decided to go through each chapter to make the necessary corrections. Once again, thank you so much. :)**

 **(April 3, 2018) SHAMELESS PLUG: Cover art is by yours truly. Title of it is _[RWBY] Future Ruby and Jaune._ Posted it on DeviantArt if anyone's interested. I have the same name over there so...yeah. Shameless plug.**

 **NOTE: Can't sleep. Wrote this up at three in the morning. Slept for another seven hours then edited it.**

* * *

The dragon was still there. Well, most of it.

Beside its talons, under its broken wings, stood Captain Jaune Arc and First Lieutenant Ruby Rose of the Remnant Defense Forces. How long had it been since they last graced this view? Eight years? Nine? Was it reaching up to ten? It was hard to remember after all that had happened since then.

The overgrown ruins of Beacon Academy lay before them, the broken city of Vale occupying the skyline, hidden behind dismal clouds and a flotilla of military airships. Down below, RDF soldiers and private military contractors picked through the remains of slain Grimm, shoveling through the dirt and moss, and pocketing the occasional trinket that could still be looted off this once prestigious institution. Salem may have retreated but her stronghold here had finally been broken.

Ruby let her hand run across the petrified leg of the beast she had frozen with her powers all those years ago. She let out an audible breath as the wind rustled through her obsidian combat skirt, rippling through her crimson hooded cape, accentuating the curves of a refined lady in her mid-twenties.

"Are you alright?" asked her partner.

"I'm fine, Jaune," she croaked.

Jaune could tell she was mulling. He knew the signs. He knew how she was. The colorful, cheery Ruby Rose that sometimes showed up on this very floor in front of a desk where the wise headmaster sat behind, awaiting a talking to over some screw-up in the academy... That girl, who was the fuel for morale and the driving force behind her team and the source of his confidence... This young woman—his liaison, personal aide, friend—idling beside him had matured so much since then.

He folded his arms and shared the view, his mantle pressed over the modified plate armor befitting his image as a modern knight. "It's been a while."

"Close to a decade now."

"Cardin's about done mopping up down there," he continued, eyes narrowing towards the mace-wielder managing his squadron through the rubble, a brute of a mercenary who used to make him his plaything when they were still enrolled here. Funny how a tragedy could break a man. Only for years of experience in the field to whip out the true warrior in him. "He's the only casualty on his end."

Ruby scoffed. "Of course. Tell the sergeant to take a break and heal up."

Jaune chuckled dryly. First Sergeant Cardin Winchester always got on Ruby's nerves. Their banter was one of his few sources of amusement. "He can handle himself."

"He's not immortal and neither are you, Jaune."

He turned his head to catch her glare. "That makes the three of us."

Ruby sighed, taking her hand off the dragon and wrapping herself in her arms. "I miss Beacon."

The Captain knew where this train of thought would lead to. It wasn't the first time they've had this conversation. And it certainly wouldn't be the last. Honestly, he was expecting this the moment they received the order to reclaim the academy's ruins. Winter's stratagem seemed vindicated so far—everyone may not have agreed with General Schnee's new offensive but it was clearly working.

"I miss it, too," Jaune replied.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice was soft. Carrying with it every emotion she knew he was no stranger to: grief, sorrow, anger, bitterness, regret, desperation, resignation...

"Ruby..."

"No. I'm sorry for bringing this up again, Jaune," she answered hoarsely. "We've already gone through this before. We... We shouldn't be opening up old wounds..."

"The wounds have healed," he countered. "All we have are scars that remind us to become better." Not his words but no harm in sharing them.

"I know, I know. I just...this place... It..."

"It's okay, Ruby."

A sniffle. A whimper. And the legendary Red Reaper of Remnant, stoic heroine of the world, deadliest agent of the RDF, among the last of Beacon's finest, let her face run damp with the tears that she refused to shed.

Jaune heard her and took her in his arms, letting her melt into his embrace. He ran his fingers over her hair, her sweat and tears moistening the surface of his breastplate. He hummed and held her close. How long has it been? On these grounds, he lost a potential love. On this floor, she witnessed the death of a friend. Has it been a decade already? Here he stood, cradling the only person who managed to salvage a victory from defeat with the power of her silver eyes.

"Ruby, it's okay."

She whimpered and wept. The air was cold, the skies dry. They stood there holding each other. For how long? Jaune couldn't care. They've studied together, they've fought together, they've bled together... He shut his eyes and let his lips press briefly against her forehead, stilling her momentarily so she could gather herself.

"Thank you, Jaune."

"No problem, Rubes."

Ruby giggled. How long has it been since she actually giggled? Not a forced laugh. Actual humor, actual emotion brought on by a light remark. "It's been a while since you last called me that, Vomit Boy."

Jaune smiled. The first genuine smile in a long, long time. "I haven't forgotten, Crater Face."

Those wide silver pupils, radiating hope. His own gaze showing warmth through the grizzled crust of bloodshed. They held each other, searching each other's eyes, their breaths warming their cheeks, their lips so close...

"About time you two hooked up," whistled Cardin.

The Captain and the Lieutenant quickly disentangled themselves, standing at attention with their arms behind their backs, as the mercenary laughed.

"Sorry. I thought it was cute, you two getting all cuddly together, hah."

"Anything to report, Sergeant?" Try as he might to hide it, Jaune's frustration seeped through his professional tone.

"All Grimm have been cleared from their pockets. Whole place is secure and ready to be repopulated." First Sergeant Winchester cracked a wry grin. "Even went and checked out the dorms. Amazing, really. Still have some of my old stuff left over in my old room. I'm sure you've got yours, too."

"Let me guess, you looked through the panty drawers?" Ruby snarked, her arms folded but her cheeks still damp from her crying. It didn't help her signature glare, one that often made the lower soldiers piss their pants where they stood.

"I wish, Red. But no. I ain't into that. Heh. Well, not anymore."

Jaune raised a brow. "Anything else, Sergeant?"

Cardin's mien turned serious despite how curved his mouth was. His Aura was still at work trying to mend the visible lacerations on his arms and the gash in his side. Being the stubborn frontline grunt that he was, he ignored the pain and limped to the edge. "Mind if I stick around a bit? I miss this place, really. Thought I'd check out the view seeing as how you got the engineers to repair the elevator that quick."

"We miss it, too, Cardin."

The mercenary nodded, his bulky form occupying the space between them. He ran his fingers through his scalp, letting the breeze run through his oily hair. It was clear everyone's favorite bully enjoyed this moment of solitude, probably reminiscing better days (including the ones where he was the bane of his superiors). "Shit, Arc. You're a lucky bastard."

"And you're a damn dirty goliath," jabbed Jaune.

Another chuckle. Cardin eyed his superior and then turned his attention to the reaper who seemed more confused than annoyed. "So...when are you two getting married?"

Ruby stomped her boot. "Cardin!"

Jaune sighed, his amusement shining through his false annoyance. "Damn it, Sergeant. Are you done here?"

Cardin laughed haughtily then slapped the Captain on the shoulder. "Seriously, put a ring on it already." He threw his thumb over to the other officer. "Damn, Arc. I'm serious. The whole RDF knows you're peckin' that pecker."

The sound of Crescent Rose activating sent the mercenary waltzing to the elevator, hooting and cackling all the way. Ruby snapped her head back at Jaune, catching the prideful smile on the edge of his cheek. "Seriously, Jaune?"

The Captain chortled softly. "Enjoy the few luxuries of life, Ruby. Even if it's schadenfreude."

The Lieutenant planted her scythe onto the floor, sighing in defeat. "We may have changed over the years but..." Her lips started to curl. "It's nice to feel this young again."

Seeing her happiness restored proved to be a crowning achievement in his life. And Jaune was happier knowing that the Ruby he once knew when they set foot on Beacon for the first time was the same Ruby standing before him—flustered, awkward, and dorky as hell. Damn, he missed that. And he savored the moment while it lasted. Of course, Ruby did as well.

"So..."

"So."

The Captain breathed deep, his professionalism returning to the fore. "Let's head back down. Get the sappers ready to clear out the debris."

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant replied.

Together, they stopped short of the elevator, taking one last long look at what was left of Ozpin's office, letting the memories flood them one last time. But they were prepared. They smiled at the happy images playing in their minds, nodding at the points in their histories that would forever lead them to where they were now. They had been through memory lane before, experienced the pain, the remorse, and the frustration... It was just right to reminisce.

Captain Arc and First Lieutenant Rose of the RDF shared the moment, jaded but unbroken. Then they turned around and went back to work.

* * *

 **ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: March 6, 2018**

 **LAST EDITED: May 8, 2018**

 **INITIALLY UPLOADED: March 6, 2018**

 **NOTE: RWBY has some creative ship names. Took me awhile to figure out what Lancaster was without looking it up. At least it wasn't as confusing as Rose Garden and Enabler...then again, the moment I found out what Enabler was... Quite the fandom, huh.**

 **Anyway, hope you like this quick one. And leave a review to let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Dorms

The Beacon dormitories were ripe with potential loot. The moment the sappers had blown through the debris, Cardin and his fellow contractors rushed in ahead of the waiting RDF platoon to clear the remaining Grimm. Nothing serious. As soon as the last of the soulless beasts ceased to move, the mercenaries and the infantrymen commenced their systematic looting.

Though, not much could be salvageable. Other than a few broken trinkets, some dusty jewelry, outdated lien, and the mess of tattered clothes, there was not much of value. That was until a couple of RDF soldiers meandered into a room where a few personal effects caught the eye of a certain Private Dern.

"Holy shit. Hey, Fritz! Come look at this!"

Corporal Fritz made his way across the room to his squad mate. In his hand was a set of faded printed photographs salvaged from a tin box in one of the drawers. Both men went pale after seeing the faces on them—this confirmed whose room this previously belonged to.

"Is that...Lieutenant Red?" Fritz gulped.

"I know, man. And that's the Captain right there," said Dern.

The photographs were clearly marred by age but still held the full image. Two dorky-looking teenagers in stupid poses. And their friends joining in later shots. No doubt about it; those were two bright silver eyes and that one held a white shield with a very familiar crescent emblem.

"This is...LT's old dorm room."

"No shit, man. Look at all this..."

"Never thought I'd see them...like this..."

"Adorable, huh."

Fritz cracked a smile and so did Dern. "Yeah, man. Cute, too."

They flicked through the pictures. "Check it. Teenaged Cap and LT in school uniforms." A laugh. "Man, the Captain must've been a klutz back in the day. He keeps getting his ass handed to him."

"To think he's handing us our own asses on a silver platter," mused Dern.

"Whoa. Are these their teammates?"

Both soldiers squinted their eyes to see. They were old enough to recognized the previous (and most famous) mascot of Pumpkin Pete's. Pyrrha Nikos, her soul rest in peace even though they barely knew her outside of her marketing. Fritz raised a brow as he ran a finger at the expression on the late champion's face.

"What is it?"

"I think the Captain had a girl crushin' on him."

Dern snatched the photo out of the bunch. "No shit, really? Holy shit. She's got them goo-goo eyes."

"Captain's first girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

The corporal whistled. "Celeb for a first girlfriend? Man, I'd be devastated if my chick ended up dying the way she did."

A sigh from the private. "Yeah, I can understand that. Guess that's why the Captain's so uptight."

"That ginger over there." Fritz clicked his tongue. "Well, she's got that green guy in a bear hug."

"Check out LT's teammates, though. Damn. Is that..." Dern felt his eyes bug out of its sockets. "Hey, that's the General's sister!"

"What!?"

"The General's little sister!"

"General _Schnee_? Give me that!" The corporal snatched the image to see and yes, it was exactly who he thought it was. "Holy... Weiss Schnee. Wow. She looks... She looks just about how I thought she'd look."

"Just like the General," added Dern, a cold shiver running up his spine for some reason. "Nobody crosses the Schnees, man."

"Shit, and that's gotta be LT's sister, Yang. And that right there is, uh..." He snapped his fingers, eyes running across the deserted dorm room. "Belvedere? Bellamere?"

"Bellahoozy?"

"No, no! That faunus family ran big with the White Fang back in the day."

"... Belladonna!"

"Yeah, yeah! This is that Belladonna chick! The one with the shadows."

"Holy shit. That's quite a team right there."

Both men dug through the drawers, finding more personal effects and...a journal? A few faded stickers dotted the nondescript front cover. Fritz blew off the dust and carefully pulled to the first page, revealing the name of the owner. The soldiers paled.

 _Property of Ruby Rose_ , in hearts, spirals, and colored squiggles.

"... Oh, shit..."

The moment passed in uneasy silence. Then both soldiers shared a knowing glance.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Blackmail material."

A cheshire grin creeped to the edges of Fritz's cheeks. "Oh, yeah, baby!"

Dern pumped his fist in the air. "We are gold! Now we gotta find the Captain's diary somewhere—"

"Ahem."

The two soldiers froze, all the lively color draining from their skins before they could even muster up the courage to turn on their heels. They stood at attention, their hands behind their backs to hide the potentially juicy secrets of the RDF's expert reaper who currently glared at them with the eyes of a hungry Grimm.

"Lieutenant!" they squeaked more than saluted.

The red demon paced towards them, taking her time, until she was less than a foot from their faces. Those silver pupils bore into their souls, eliciting streaks of sweat that beaded down their foreheads. She held her hand. "My personal effects. Please."

Fritz gulped. Dern nudged him.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

If it wasn't for the built-in filtration system in their bodysuits, their piss would be running down their legs to their boots. The corporal shakily handed the reaper the photographs.

"And you, private? My diary?"

Dern prayed to all that was divine and holy to spare him her wrath. His survival instincts advised him to keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately, his paralyzing fear brought on by Red's signature glare disabled any rational thought. "I didn't look, ma'am!"

Fritz kept from snapping his head at him. But he did see the flash of emotion across Ruby Rose's face. Well, it was nice knowing you, Dern.

"I'm sure you didn't," she seethed through clenched teeth as her journal finally landed in her open palm.

She turned on her heels and marched to the door, stopping shortly to say, "I expect you both to behave appropriately. Do not test my patience again." Then she angled her head over her shoulder towards them and said, "And thank you. For finding these."

With a smile.

With a _fucking_ smile.

The red demon smiled and walked off.

First Lieutenant "Red" Ruby Rose, experienced Huntress, castrater of unruly men, and the waking nightmare of every undisciplined soldier gave them a warm smile of pure gratitude and relief.

Had Fritz and Dern been more grizzled, they would have taken the compliment in prideful stride. Of course, they were both grunts with only a year of field experience who greatly feared Red's wrath. So that left them stunned, confused, and gawking like fishes out of water. Another couple minutes passed before their brains finally processed what had happened.

"Uh, Dern?"

"Yeah, Fritz?"

"We, uh... We don't talk about this."

"Agreed."

Both men released a long built-up sigh then walked out of the corridor. In time to see Captain Arc coldly chewing out another squad for digging through the drawers of the room across from them, a set of faded photographs pinched between their commander's fingers.

* * *

 **ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: March 8, 2018**

 **LAST EDITED: May 8, 2018**

 **INITIALLY UPLOADED:** **March 8, 2018**

 **NOTE: This chapter idea came up last night before I was about to go to sleep. I had to write it down. Anyway, hope you like it. Can't guarantee I'll be adding more after this, though. I've got other fics to work on.**


	3. Mess Hall

**NOTE: I re-watched Volume One and was reminded of the fact that Jaune had a onesie. The troops are going to love this...**

* * *

The moment Captain Arc and First Lieutenant Rose entered the makeshift mess hall—which was actually more of a wide open tent stretched over a large portion of Beacon's massive courtyard—both the RDF personnel and private mercenaries fell silent. Jaune and Ruby were quick to catch onto some of the troops shuffling away their scrolls.

"At ease!" the Captain hollered.

It took another long moment, filled with gawks and nervous stares, before the din of chatter resumed, albeit more hushed and controlled and...was someone laughing? No. This was a time of rest. They had just retaken a major landmark in this offensive. Best to let the troops unwind while they still can. Release some pent up stress and... Seriously some tables were starting to hoot with laughter. When he looked over, they shifted their gazes away to avoid eye contact.

"Let them have their fun," Ruby muttered quietly, following him to the buffet line and picking up their trays.

"I'll give them that." Jaune sighed, letting the caterers pour him his bowl of vegetable soup and diced pork. "It has been stressful."

Nothing was done or said between them as they made their way to a vacant table on the far end of the hall, conveniently close to where one of the bright crimson trees once stood. At least the engineers managed to clear out the rubble, uproot the weeds, restore some dignity to the campus.

"You think we could rebuild?" wondered Ruby.

Jaune eased back. "We're already rebuilding."

"No, no. I mean." It was a rare sight, more so in the presence of so many people. Lieutenant Rose rested her spoon onto her plate and sighed into her food, her head bowed and her eyes downcast. She was mulling again. "Replant the same trees, refurbish the old rooms, hold the same classes...hopefully with the same people again."

The Captain resisted the urge to reach over and cup her hands. It was very unprofessional and over a hundred subordinates were watching. He could tell; some of them were stealing glances their way, failing to be inconspicuous. He let it slide. Or tried to. "Ruby. Beacon will rise again. We will revive the legacy and continue the practice of training Huntsmen and Huntresses. You know that."

"I know, Jaune." She closed her eyes to take a long deep breath before meeting his. "I know. Thanks. I...got lost again."

He didn't crack a smile, instead went back to his food. "You're welcome."

They continued in silence. Until they both heard the audible click of the camera app from someone's scroll. Instinctively, they looked to the source. Predictably, they were not amused.

The private was sweating into his uniform, shakily holding his device with the camera trailed towards them. The other soldiers behind him tried to pretend that he wasn't a part of their unit. Too bad they didn't hide the lien that was piled behind the cutlery. They were betting. Probably dared the poor sap to sneak a candid shot of the two most terrifying and deadly people in the entire RDF in their down time.

Jaune shot him a glare that paralyzed him. Ruby steeled her scowl, enough to make him pee where he stood.

"Yes, private?" she asked venomously.

"N-nothing, m-ma'am!" he stuttered. Then he turned on his heels and marched back to his bench.

The moment Jaune and Ruby turned their heads away, they heard the soldiers erupt in loud whispers, congratulating their mortified squad mate, raving nonsense about the kid 'having cheated death' and 'being a true man' and 'Captain Arc looking good in a onesie'...

Wait, what?

Jaune snapped at the squad, fire in his eyes while Ruby stared in shock. The sound of his boots thudding against the concrete stilled the troops—and the whole mess hall—into tense silence.

"Private," he seethed.

"Y-yes, sir?" the younger man squeaked.

The captain offered an open palm. "Your scroll. Please."

With a gulp, the private handed him the device...with a full-sized picture of that one time... That one _fucking_ time...

"Jaune, what is..." Ruby trailed off, seeing the incriminating photo from years ago, when they were still freshmen and a certain set of unfortunate circumstances involving pancakes, blankets, and explosives forced her and Jaune to share a bed in her dorm. It was cold and rainy and they had to keep warm. It didn't help that they were in their pajamas...Pumpkin Pete onesie and all.

If looks could kill, the three platoons of RDF grunts and military contractors would have been eviscerated by now. The silence stretched for a full uncomfortable minute with no one moving, no one making a sound, no one daring to even eat. All staring, all waiting for the inevitable sweet, sweet release of dea—

"Shit, didn't think it'd spread this fast," Cardin piped.

"Sergeant?" Jaune hissed, slowly turning towards the unkempt mace-wielder standing with an empty tray.

"Oh. Hey, Arc!" he greeted with a smirk. A knowing smirk. "You two looked adorable. I think I found your onesie, too, hah!"

If anyone ever noticed how red the captain and the specialist had gotten, no one dared say it lest the mess hall would burn down. But not Cardin. Nope. Only the crass, unsullied, and brutally efficient contractor with the mace the size of an Ursa's head had the balls to press Arc and Rose's buttons.

"You... You took that photo..." Rose seethed, Crescent Rose unfolding in her grasp as she stomped towards him and creating a ripple effect of troops scurrying away from her while carrying their plates.

"Actually, it was Yang. One-time deal, if I recall correctly," the Sergeant continued, unintimidated. "Can't believe she actually had those printed. Good thing I found them before any of these lug-nuts did."

"Say goodbye to your balls."

Cardin grinned. Crescent Rose flew up in the air... And stopped short of landing thanks to a well-placed sword that stopped the scythe from scratching a single ginger hair on his head.

"Stand down, Rose," Jaune commanded.

The Lieutenant let out a hungry, feral growl before retracting her weapon and stomping away. Probably to go on a stress-relieving stroll around the perimeter. Or crush massive chunks of rocks into fine dust. Meanwhile, the captain channeled his pent-up frustration on the mercenary.

"Damn it, Sergeant! What the hell was that for!?"

Cardin shrugged. "Stress relief. You two could sure use a break."

"You spread the photo?"

"Photo _s_ , actually. If I remember right, I think I took about three or five of them." He chuckled, seeing how both crossed and embarrassed the officer was. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I just sent out that old video of you beating me in Goodwitch's class. Ah, yes. The memories."

That seemed to diffuse the situation. Jaune shook his head, slightly relieved but confused. "Where did you get the footage?"

"Beacon's databanks were still intact. Some of them. It wasn't that hard to decrypt the files. IT nerds were having a laugh watching all the good stuff caught on camera. Old Ozpin must've been paranoid to have cameras literally everywhere."

The Captain blinked. "Right. Well, do you still have the original photos? The printed ones? The one you found...somewhere?"

"You can't order me to burn it," Cardin replied. "But you can buy it off me. Fifty lien. Good deal?"

Jaune stared. He was too tired to deal with this and he needed to make sure Ruby didn't kill anyone while raging somewhere. "Keep it. Just...don't do that again."

He chuckled. "Sure thing, Arc."

First Sergeant Cardin Winchester may be an ass but he knew when to stop. Jaune trusted him on that even as he heard the constant dings of the scrolls of every soldier present in the mess hall. The sound of his seventeen-year-old self giving eighteen-year-old Cardin a solid beating in his tenth match with him during Goodwitch's class all those years ago echoed through their speakers, giving the Captain a small proud smile.

* * *

 **ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: March 12, 2018**

 **LAST EDITED: May 8, 2018**

 **INITIALLY UPLOADED: March 12, 2018**

 **NOTE: While I'd like to say that this technically a finished story (there's a reason why I labeled it 'complete' instead of 'in-progress'), I can't help myself from expanding on a plot bunny that came off of Jaune's onesie. Somehow, I find this healthy for my creative juices.**

 **So, yes. I might be dropping more of these one-shots and Future AU stuff as a break from writing _Pit Stop_. If any of you are curious, _Pit Stop_ is a RWBY-Fallout crossover I've been working on that started off as a one-shot and expanded into a series with a potential story arc thanks to the reviewers and their suggestions. Shameless promotion, I know.**

 **Anyway, this was a quick one to write. Took about an hour to think through and put on paper. No edits yet. So, yeah. Hope you find this chapter entertaining (or satiating in the least).**

 **Have a nice day, folks. :)**


	4. Forest

**NOTE: I admit. This is going to get some updates...**

 **This chapter was not a quick one, too. This one took some thought, a lot of time, and some good hours editing.**

* * *

"We've lost contact with the recon unit," reported the communications officer.

Captain Arc and First Lieutenant Rose snapped to the table as the radioman tried to gauge the situation.

"It was Staff Sergeant Barclay. Distress call. Last known coordinates...cliffside overlooking the Emerald Forest."

Jaune and Ruby shared a knowing glance. They knew the spot. It was the site of Beacon's unique initiation ritual. No doubt, something must have happened to Barclay and his men when they were sent to probe the edges of the massive expanse of forestry that housed hordes of Grimm that surely overpopulated the area in the several years it was left untouched. It was a direct order from Winter, carried down the chain of command through Jaune to Barclay.

"Lieutenant Gabino, take charge!" the Captain ordered. "I'm going in."

Other than Lieutenant Rose, everyone else in the RDF Beacon command base—a makeshift headquarters set up inside academy's massive amphitheater, most of the glaring damages repaired—gave him strange looks. Rarely did a non-commissioned officer go out of his way to personally salvage a lost cause. Not that they all accepted Barclay was dead. It was common knowledge for years that the Emerald Forest was the most Grimm-infested area in the whole of Vale, housing species more evolved than Nevermores, Deathstalkers, and Nuckelavees.

"What are you all standing around for!? Get moving!" Arc boomed, jolting the nerve center into rapid action.

Rose followed closely behind him as he marched out into the grounds, following the broken cobbled pathway that led to the launch pads. "You think they got lost?"

"More like they got _tossed in_."

"You sure Gabino can handle all this while we're out?"

"He's got a talent for running things with his eyes closed. I trust him enough."

"You're acting on impulse again, Jaune," Ruby warned.

"Speak for yourself, Ruby," the Captain replied, fully deploying Crocea Mors as Crescent Rose activated shortly behind him.

Together, they made their way out the academy's ruins, across the overgrown gardens, passed the tree line to the launching pads. A few were already angled out of the ground while the rest were buried under thick underbrush. The disturbance in the moss and grass showed signs of panic—evidence that squad was caught off guard while they were setting up. It was clear what had happened.

Jaune shook his head and sighed. "Damn it. They didn't see the platforms. One of them must've stepped on one and got thrown. Knowing Barclay, he'd go after the poor son of a bitch."

"You think the rest still work?" Ruby asked, clearing the moss off the other plates.

"Only one way to find out."

She smirked. "How long has it been since...?"

"Initiation?" Now was not the time to mull but Jaune humored her this moment, stopping short of stepping onto a rusted platform. "I honestly don't remember."

Ruby shrugged, the soles of her boot hovering over the pad beside him. "Well, this is going to bring back memories. You got a landing strategy?"

"Better than yours," he said before confidently kicking the manual switch at the end of his plate, triggering the mechanism that launched him several feet into the air like a rocket.

* * *

They found Barclay's squad desperately holding onto the familiar ancient colonnade, some of the pedestals toppled over either by their firepower or the Grimm that came dangerously close to overrunning them.

Captain Arc and Lieutenant Rose cleaved through the hordes, the sheer numbers exhausting their Aura and forcing them to use up more than half their Dust supply. Still, they reached the injured unit, not a single man left unscathed but still stubbornly holding onto dear life, the barrels of their guns close to melting from the constant firing.

"You guys alright?" Jaune panted.

"Low on ammo, first aid's taken care of, still kicking ass, Cap," Barclay said proudly, his right eyelid sagging over a hollow socket, half of his chiseled face caked in his own blood.

The officer found it damnably frustrating how a majority of the frontline troops in the entire RDF were Aura-deficient, his own company a notable example with their casualty rates. Alas, that was why Huntsmen and Huntresses were welcome additions to the military.

Ruby poured fire into their rear flank, her heavy caliber rounds ripping through an advancing pack of Ursai. Seeing this was enough to restore morale in the squad. The riflemen mimicked her and emptied their clips into any Grimm that dared emerge out of the surrounding tree line.

Jaune lifted Barclay to his feet as he yelled into his radio. "Requesting medevac, over."

"Copy. Bullhead on the way. ETA, ten minutes," replied Gabino.

"Didn't think we'd make it, Cap," Barclay admitted.

"No one gets left behind," the senior officer said, amid the noise of the battle raging around them. He raised his voice so the whole unit could hear. "Ten minutes! Ten minutes and we're out of here!"

"Hell yeah!" a rifleman yelled back.

* * *

The Nevermore nearly ripped the bullhead out of the sky.

The Grimm beast screeched as it circled back while the pilot dipped to keep the aircraft from spinning out of control. Its talons had come dangerously close to ripping the turbines off the wing, tilting the aircraft and nearly knocking some of the rescued men out of the its exposed rear.

Grimacing, Captain Arc hollered over the wind, "Hold on!"

A second later, Lieutenant Rose landed a shot on the avian's right wing, forcing it to fly directly under them.

Jaune acted on impulse. He leaped off the edge and landed on its head, his sword thrust deep into the back of its cranium between a wedge in its exterior skullcap. The beast screeched and gyrated before magnificently crashing into the dense forest, ripping up a cloud of dirt and leaving a long wake of uprooted trees.

The soldiers on the bullhead could have sworn they heard Lieutenant Rose scream the Captain's name. But they did see her dart towards to the massive Grimm carcass as the bullhead circled around. To their relief and slight surprise, Captain Arc emerged out of the dust with only a few vanishing cuts and bruises, his Atlesian plating nastily bent in some places.

Barclay may have lost an eye but he caught the minute fidgeting that racked the reaper's fingers. He correctly guessed that she stopped herself from hugging the senior officer. Of course, the staff sergeant kept that to himself.

* * *

"That's very much like you," acquiesced Brigadier General Winter Schnee over the visual feed.

Standing at attention, Captain Arc nodded curtly. "I did what needed to be done."

Winter tilted her head slightly, studying him for a brief couple seconds, before raising her chin. "Are your flanks secure?"

"For now. However, the Emerald Forest is going to be a recurring problem, ma'am.."

"Spotters have identified three possible Nevermore nests in the same AO," Ruby added. "Other than that, we do not expect any further incursions from our other sectors."

The General nodded. "Very well. I will be dispatching three Huntsman teams to assist in clearing operations. I will also expect a detailed requisition order for the specified materiel necessary to improve your defenses."

"Yes, ma'am," both chorused.

"And one more thing: Captain, I advise you apply restraint in future operations. Such recklessness cannot be easily forgiven and is detrimental to the performance of the men and women under your command." Winter narrowed her eyes at the reaper as well. "And Lieutenant Rose, I expect you to discourage any foolishness that would arise from this." Then the feed terminated.

Jaune and Ruby let their hands drop from their backs to rest on their sides.

"That went well," he remarked, releasing the breath he had been holding.

The Captain felt a nudge on his arm and saw his liaison gesture at him to follow her outside. Wordlessly, they left the bustling nerve center and headed towards a vacant section of the base perimeter: the collapsed food court. The still standing walls contained the echoes of their voices, keeping them clandestine from the patrolling sentries.

"You had me worried, Jaune," the Lieutenant softly admitted.

The senior officer turned to see her clenching her fists. Her silver eyes flashed with anger and...tears? She wiped her face and glared at him. "Ruby—"

"Don't do that again!" she demanded. "You depleted your Aura! You almost _died_ back there!"

"I wasn't aware—"

"Then start being aware." Ruby took a moment to compose herself. "Jaune, I agree with the General. Please, don't ever do that again."

It took him awhile to respond. His shoulders sagged as he failed to meet her gaze. "It's become natural, Ruby."

She scoffed. "You're letting it become natural. Rein it in."

He shook his head, turning away. "What do you want me to say? 'As an upstanding officer of the RDF, I will not carelessly throw my life to the wind over the most trivial matters.'"

"That rescue wasn't trivial."

The Captain threw her a sharp scowl. "Look, I care for everyone in this battalion. We've suffered enough casualties just taking Beacon. I intend not to get whittled down while he hold it." He paused, seeing the reaction in her wide pupils. "Nothing's going to stop me from jumping into the meat grinder to pull them out of it."

"You're not invincible, Jaune."

He exhaled. This was getting frustrating. "I know."

"Please." It came out as a plea more than an order. "Just...make this easy on yourself. On everyone. You'll be hurting a lot of people if you keep doing that. I don't think you've noticed but you're hurting m—"

He held up his hand. "Enough, Ruby." He turned on his heels, intent on walking away but unable to take a step forward. "It's late. Hunker down. We still have a lot to do. This conversation is over. Dismissed."

She deflated but still saluted him. "Yes, sir."

Jaune watched her stomp off to her quarters. Only when she was out of earshot did he say, "You know me. I care too much. I'm sorry, Rubes..."

* * *

 **ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: March 14, 2018**

 **LAST EDITED: May 8, 2018**

 **INITIALLY UPLOADED: March 15, 2018**

 **NOTE: Again, this is a creative break from _Pit Stop_. I happen to like writing stuff like this when I'm frazzled out of my mind. I'll try to keep this sporadic.**


	5. Hall

**NOTE: Impulse writing. This is another quick one. Took me an hour to think up and write.**

* * *

He found her sitting on the stage.

First Lieutenant Rose snapped her head towards the sound of shuffling footsteps only to disengage her scythe upon seeing Captain Arc illuminated by the incandescent lamps set up by the engineers. He sat beside her and let the moment pass in silence.

The hall was open, gaping holes in the ceiling and with only half the walls still standing. The evening breeze swept in, bathing them in a cool chill while the stars above shone behind the shattered moon. Everything was a mess with moss-covered rubble dotting the corners. But the floor was mostly intact. The same floor where they both once sat on the sidelines while everyone danced.

"To the socially awkward?" Jaune started.

Ruby stifled her surprise with a long sigh. "To the socially awkward."

"That was a long time ago. Has nothing really changed since then?"

"I don't get what you mean."

The Captain stared at her as she kept her eyes on her hands, twiddling her thumbs. "Ruby, it's late. You've been wandering around Beacon." He knew she was mulling again.

"I...remember the dance."

Jaune looked up at the sky. "I remember it, too."

"It was supposed to be my first dance."

He raised a brow at her. "You're in your mid-twenties."

"And I haven't had my first dance yet."

The Captain almost chuckled at that. "You do know that you have a lot of admirers. Some of them are downstairs."

Ruby scowled. "Very funny."

"Maybe when this is all over, you'd finally give some poor sap a chance."

"Give me another ten years and I might consider it," she scoffed. "There's a lot of work to do."

"And when all the work is done? When you're given leave and you've got nothing else to do?"

"There's always something to do."

"Outside of work."

She gave him one of her signature tics: a quick, slightly dismissive, one-over with her eyes. "I'm still a Huntress. And so are you."

"You're going to have to settle down eventually."

A long sigh. "That won't stop me."

He grunted. "You know, the dance was meant to given students a break. To unwind. To relax. To socialize. We both showed up in our own times and, well, it's impossible to forget."

She raised her brow at him. "You switched into a dress."

"An Arc never goes back on his word."

"And you pulled off a really good number." Her lips angled slightly, amused and proud. "That's unforgettable."

Now he chuckled. A little. "It was. Then again, I can understand your end of the fun that night."

She focused back on the floor, her mien forlorn. "I noticed an oddity. I had to rectify it."

"You confronted a dangerous person in a dress and heels. On a night that was supposed to be a break from doing things like that."

"I did what had to be done," she argued. "Besides, I...I didn't feel like dancing that time..."

"Do you even know how to dance?"

That seemed to throw completely off guard. Because she visibly recoiled. The demon of the RDF looked like she had been slapped in the face. "I... O-of course, I know! I just...haven't had time to...practice."

Jaune smirked. "Prove it."

"W-what?"

The senior officer stood up and held out his hand. "Prove it to me. Show me you can dance."

"Captain!" she shouted. Weakly. "This is f-fraternizing."

He rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself."

Ruby turned on her waist. Her long flowing hair and the poor lighting failed to conceal the redness on her cheeks. "There's no music," she mouthed.

The sound of a song playing through limited speakers echoed beside her.

The Lieutenant caught the bright light from the Captain's scroll. The device was propped against a brick and blasting an old but very familiar song. It was slow, simple, and strong. It didn't help that she used to listen to this a lot so long ago. Her eyes darted up to her superior who stood patiently in front of her.

"May I have this dance, Miss Rose?"

Ruby gulped. Before she knew it, they were clasping hands, carefully matching each other's steps, never missing a beat as the song reached its climax. And then it ended. But instead of parting, they remained standing under the moonlight, holding each other. Their bodies pressed, their breaths on their faces.

"Ruby?"

"Jaune?"

"You dance well."

"Likewise."

It took another moment for the Captain to carefully undo his embrace on her. And another for Ruby to readjust her hair into a flowing bun. If she had been a foot taller and more toned, she would have been a splitting image of Pyrrha. The resemblance was close at this age.

As he went to collect his scroll, he heard her say, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You were my first...dance."

Jaune studied her. An arm crossed over her chest to rest on her shoulder while the other fiddled with the hem of her cloak, her gaze shifted away to a random spot on the ground, the fluster still lingering over her cheeks... She was beauti—pretty. She was pretty. It was undeniable that First Lieutenant Rose was sophisticatedly attractive.

"Jaune?"

The Captain blinked. Right. Was he gawking? No. He was just lost in thought. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

She seemed to deflate before standing rigid. "Nothing, sir."

"Right. It was a pleasure to have danced with you."

Her eyes lit up. For a moment. "The pleasure is all mine, sir."

"I will be going now. You should too. Your body needs rest after all that's happened today."

"Of course."

He was halfway to the staircase when she called out to him.

"Jaune, wait! I..."

The Captain gave her a knowing look. Recapturing Beacon must have shattered their stubborn shells. Rarely did his liaison ever act out of line. Very rarely did she even break out of her professionalism like this. And yet, there she stood, the deadly Lieutenant Rose fidgeting like a nervous schoolgirl in the middle of a bombed out auditorium.

"I..."

He waited.

"I, uh..."

He raised his brow.

"I would...love to have this dance again."

Jaune smiled. "Likewise, Ruby. Likewise." Then he departed back to his quarters, back to the paperwork that General Schnee was surely expecting.

* * *

 **ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: March 17, 2018**

 **LAST EDITED: May 8, 2018**

 **INITIALLY UPLOADED: March 18, 2018**

 **NOTE: This is what came out after jamming with the guys and listening to John Mayer's "Slow Dancing In A Burning Room."**


	6. Preparation

**NOTE: I was itching to write some more Ruby-Jaune stuff since last night.**

* * *

Captain Arc, First Lieutenant Rose, and First Sergeant Winchester paused after refitting themselves with the necessary equipment for their next mission. By their corners, in their bunks, against their lockers, the lower-ranking soldiers of the RDF—the grunts fitted with Atlesian combat gear to make up for their lack of Aura—were in the midst of their own little rituals.

Some were typing on their scrolls, others were penning letters, the rest were either praying to whatever deities were out there or meditating in the calm before the storm. To each man his own way of preparing for the upcoming battles.

Jaune, Ruby, and Cardin eyed each other. They all knew there would be casualties. They all knew that in less than three hours, the RDF would be commencing a massive clearing operation in the Grimm-infested rubble of southern Vale. The Huntsmen teams that were dispatched to aid them were already in the field, providing vital reconnaissance, awaiting them—the main force.

Some of the soldiers looked up to meet their curious gazes. The Captain nodded and waved at them to carry on. Together, the three Beacon alumni left the barracks to idle outside the amphitheater where mostly no one would bother them.

"You two holding up alright?" Cardin started, his arms folded, his bulky, scarred frame leaning against the wall.

"We're fine, Sergeant," Ruby replied coldly.

"With that tone, you're not," the mercenary responded.

"We have a mission to do," gritted the Lieutenant, "so I suggest you put your mind elsewhere."

He scoffed. "My mind's at ease. So is the rest of me. It's the two of you that's got me a bit on edge."

"Sergeant Winchester, you have nothing to lose, don't you?" the Captain asked bluntly.

Cardin shrugged. "I do. Do I worry about them? Yes. Do I carry that with me to work? No."

Ruby's glare had no effect on the mercenary. "We all have something to lose so don't go around bringing those up."

The mercenary raised his brow. "Oh? Bring what up?"

"Don't play with me, Cardin," she hissed. "Now is not the time for swapping war stories."

"I didn't ask for your damn war stories," he growled back. "All I'm asking is whether or not you two are feeling okay because you both look like you lost your pet dog to a fucking meat grinder."

"We both have our losses, Sergeant," Jaune intoned, putting himself between the reaper and the mace-wielder. "What's your point?"

Cardin flicked his thumb at the armored transport craft hovering by the docking station. "We have about thirty minutes until we head off to the AO. If there's anything on your mind, better lay 'em all out than have them pop up in the middle of the job and cost you."

"I know," came the tired whisper from the senior officer.

The silence lingered until Jaune let his shoulders deflate. "I miss my sisters."

Cardin nodded sagely while Ruby blinked, not knowing what to say.

"I don't have their numbers on my scroll and I can't really ask anyone whether or not they got my last letter."

"When did you send out your last letter?" asked the mercenary.

"The day before we left to retake Beacon." Jaune wished he was a smoking man. "Haven't gotten a word back. I hope they're doing okay."

Another quiet moment before the mace-wielder shifted to raise a curious brow at the Lieutenant who seemed to be melting against the rubble, her face hidden behind the locks of her long dark hair. "I'm not going to even ask."

"Don't," she answered in a voice hoarse but commanding.

"Ruby—"

"Don't ask, Jaune." It sounded more like a plea than an order.

The mercenary laid a hand on the Captain's shoulder. "Arc. Let her go. For now."

Jaune nodded.

They spent the rest of the time stewing in their thoughts. They boarded the ships ten minutes before departure, doing quick inspections on the many soldiers sitting side-by-side, their field kits wrapped under their arms, their objectives in-grained into their minds, their thoughts savoring warmer memories while they still could.

As Beacon shrunk below them, Specialist Rose looked over at Captain Arc, deeply regretting not telling him how she missed her own family. Now, she could only hope this mission would go well so she would be able to ask him to accompany her to lay flowers on their graves.

* * *

 **ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: March 26, 2018**

 **LAST EDITED: May 8, 2018**

 **INITIALLY UPLOADED: March 26, 2018**

 **NOTE: I've been committing genocide in _Civilization_ and listening to upbeat music while churning this out.**


	7. Bar - Part I

Ruby jolted upright on her bunk. Sweating, panting, and pumped up on adrenaline. It took her a moment to control her breathing and another long minute to gather her bearings.

"Damn it," she croaked, her face buried in her hands.

Another nightmare. Another twisted avenue of the past. Pyrrha. Yang. Weiss. Blake. Coming back to Beacon was beginning to really bite her back. She envied Jaune. And Cardin. And even General Winter to some extent. They didn't seem to be suffering this psychological onslaught, delayed as it was. Why was she getting these now? They had been here for six weeks! Perhaps it was because they both had responsibilities. And people with responsibilities often had to brush aside their demons—taunting as they were—to focus on the tasks at hand.

"How're you feeling?"

Reflex called for her hand to reach out and grab Crescent Rose. Before the scythe could be fully deployed, Jaune flipped on the light switch.

"How long have you been out there," Lieutenant Rose demanded.

"Five minutes," Captain Arc replied, sipping on his coffee. "You were making noise."

Her gaze was downcast immediately. "Huh. I guess I was."

Jaune sipped again before occupying the only metal folding chair in the room, directly across from her cot. "Another one?"

She nodded. Crescent Rose was sheathed and tucked atop her worktable. The Lieutenant was fully awake to fall back asleep again. Still damp from sweat, she pulled herself to sit on her cot, twiddling with the edges of her blanket, strands of her hair pasted over her moist skin.

"Care to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, sir."

A pause. "As long as it won't interfere in your work."

Ruby felt the breeze wafting through the open door to her quarters. "What time is it?"

"Oh-two-three-seven."

She raised a concerned brow at him. "Have you even slept?"

"Eh. Power nap."

"Don't push yourself, Jaune."

"I will if you promise to take help while it's still there," the Captain replied.

Ruby frowned. "I'm _fine_. You need the help more than I would."

He angled his head at her, mimicking her expression. "We both need help."

She huffed. "The General can wait for your report later in the day. You need to rest and unwind."

To her surprise, he chuckled. What he said next startled her. "The engineers refurbished a part of the cafeteria. Turned the lunch line into a bar. The troops love it."

"You...allowed this to happen?"

"With the General's blessing. It's for the best. People need to rest and unwind, Ruby. What better way than to provide a bit of intoxicating comfort to those who really need it," he answered with a wry grin.

The Lieutenant tried to retort but found no words to fully rebut that. After all the hell that they've been through—retaking Beacon, conducting clearing operations, taking in the losses—perhaps it was good for morale to have a few drunken soldiers lounging about, pouring their hearts (and pains) out. Assuming that they took the necessary precautions for that. Besides, that last major operation in downtown Vale had been very bloody despite their best efforts.

"You know, I just found out that we have a very talented bartender. He can whip up some damn good cocktails. Maybe even a Strawberry Sunrise." Jaune shrugged. "I didn't ask."

"... Have you been drinking?"

"A few."

She narrowed her gaze. "A few _what_?"

The Captain focused onto his near-empty cup. "Sips."

Ruby got off her cot to stand in front of him. Sure enough, there was that faint smell of alcohol. "How much have you been drinking?"

"I told you. A few," he replied tersely.

"Jaune, you know your limit. Please, don't...don't lose it."

"Hey, Cardin's a regular. Good drinking buddy. I trust him to tell me when to stop."

She sighed. "I guess that makes sense." For all she knew, the mercenary was a heavy drinker with a tolerance for alcohol rivaling that of her Uncle Qrow. Huh, Uncle Qrow. Not the right time to go down that road. "Remember that you're an officer, Jaune. You're in command of an entire company operating in this AO. Said company is among the best-equipped, most disciplined, and most experienced in the RDF. Their leader should be no less."

The Captain stopped by the doorway to her bunk on his way out. "Ruby, I had to tell seventeen families about their dead sons and brothers. Let me have this, would you?"

The Lieutenant felt her face contort with sadness. Of course. Who could forget _that_ responsibility of a commanding officer? She resisted from reaching over to so much as tap his shoulder. "... Alright."

"If you want, I can get you a Strawberry Sunrise on the way."

She made to decline. Instead, what came out of her mouth was, "Sure. Thanks."

* * *

The moment Ruby crossed the threshold of the ruined cafeteria, the entire bar fell silent. Even the loud ones who were so deep in the bottle were coherent enough to tone down their voices, seemingly shocked back into sobriety by her very presence. She could easily read their minds: what in the living hell was she, out of all people, doing here?

She made her way to a stool, met the bartender in the eyes and said, "Strawberry Sunrise, please."

"Coming right up, ma'am," he said with nary an ounce of fear. Or any _visible_ fear.

The din of conversation slowly eased back into the air, the whispers and mumbles of the RDF clientele bouncing off some of the still-standing walls of the cafeteria. Good thing the engineers raised awnings over the bar. It would do no good to have the wet season ruin the mood given the total absence of a roof. Those grey clouds overhead were ominous; forecast says a downpour in an hour or two.

"Fancy seeing you here," Cardin greeted across from her.

Ruby raised an irritated brow at him. "You're a regular?"

He downed his glass and poured himself another shot in a singular swift motion. Of course, unimpressive to Lieutenant Red. "You should've seen the Captain last night. He was close to going overboard."

"He can hold himself."

"He was lucky I was there. At least I didn't have to haul his drunk ass back to the barracks."

She glared at him. "And I take it your alcohol tolerance is worth commending?"

Cardin grinned. "I'm amazing, I know."

Ruby rolled her eyes and accepted her drink. The taste was...refreshing. Just what she needed.

"Something on your mind?" the mercenary asked.

"This Strawberry Sunrise is good," she deflected, ignoring his knowing smirk.

"You don't drink. Often. Or in public, for that matter," he stated bluntly. "This here is a rare sight. The great Red Reaper, drinking her sorrows away at some rundown watering hole in a bombed out ruin. Allow me to bask in it."

The Lieutenant glared at him fiercely. Even the bartender and some of the nearby patrons edged away, feeling the air of hostility radiating from the RDF's resident demoness. "Shouldn't you be elsewhere?"

"Shouldn't you be with the Captain?"

"He's busy."

A scoff. "Huh, of course, he is."

"Let me have mine. I'm letting you have yours," Ruby negotiated coolly despite her gritted teeth. She hated to have to lose her enjoyment at having a Strawberry Sunrise after so long.

"Fair enough," Cardin whistled. By then, the bottle was empty and he left a few lien cards on the countertop with a nod to the bartender. "You know, regulars like me are always around. This is the only place in the entire of Vale outside of work where we'd let you talk our ears off. Goodness knows you clearly need it."

Ruby waited until the clicking off his boots faded away, drowned out by the noise of the bar, before allowing a faint, "Thanks, Cardin."

Of course, the bartender heard all of this but for the sake of keeping his hide, he gladly kept his mouth shut.

* * *

 **ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: March 29, 2018**

 **LAST EDITED: May 8, 2018**

 **INITIALLY UPLOADED: March 29, 2018**

 **NOTE: A part of this was inspired by _Tending to the Soul_ by _potNpaN_ which is about Jaune being a bartender instead of a Huntsman-in-training. It's very insightful and weaves the premise into a good story. Check it out. :)**

 **Again, let me know what you think of these connected one-shots so far. I mean, I don't really have much of an underlying plot or anything major behind this. More of a creative break and an excuse to write random Ruby-Jaune stuff in my own little Future AU.**


	8. Bar - Part II

"Evening, Captain," the bartender greeted.

Cardin raised his head from his cemetery of empty liquor bottles.

"Evening, Rhys," reciprocated Jaune as he saddled up to the bar.

"The usual?"

He nodded and Rhys turned around to conjure up the Captain's favorite (and only) drink in the mixer. Jaune met Cardin's expectant smirk. "Shouldn't you be on patrol?"

"Shouldn't you be working?" the mercenary snarked amusedly.

He snorted. "I need a break."

"Anything new from the grapevine?"

"You don't have the clearance."

"Not about Command." The mace-wielder shifted on his tool to face him completely, his mirth replaced by a serious mien. "You've been walking around the base. Around the dorms."

The officer chuckled dryly. "Have I been that obvious?"

"You've been heading up to Ozpin's office a lot lately. I guess it ain't because of the view."

A nod. "Had to get some things out of my system."

"This place brings back memories that even I can't handle when I'm sober," Cardin admitted.

"That makes the two of us," Jaune huffed.

"Three, if you count Red."

"Yeah but Ruby doesn't drink a lot."

"Like we do."

* * *

The glass came down a little harder on the varnished wood. "I've been thinking about her again. Couldn't get her out of my head."

Cardin nodded sagely.

Jaune continued, his third bottle of the night already half-way empty. "Every corner, every room, every block on this...campus... It just... It just brings her back to me. In a way that I can't even...control. It's out of my hands. And I don't like it. I thought I was over it. But...you know how things just start crashing down on you... You think you've put it behind you but it actually builds up and something comes along that triggers the landslide."

The mercenary downed another shot, seemingly unfazed by the amount of alcohol in his system. He gestured for his superior to continue.

"She kissed me, you know?" The Captain pressed a finger to his lips. "She kissed me right here. And then it hit me. It damn hit me in the end." His head dipped back onto the bar. "When it all wouldn't matter, anyway."

"You got Red."

A scoff. A bitter—or was it sarcastic?—scoff. "Not going in that direction, Sergeant."

"She looks like her. Fights like her. Except she's not a total redhead."

Jaune glared at him. "She's my liaison and friend. I'd rather die than—"

Cardin waved him off. "Enough with the damn spiel, Arc. We all know it." He leaned over to the now slouched knight. "What we all want to know is when you're going to put a ring on it."

"Like hell, Winchester," the Captain sneered. He pushed himself off the bar, almost losing his footing while straightening himself. "We got a job to do. Can't let ourselves be distracted."

"Speak for yourself," the mace-wielder countered. "You're already distracted." His tone hardened despite leaning haphazardly on his stool. "You'll turn into a liability if you keep up with this. And I'm a regular."

"I already know that. That's why I drink only when you're around."

Cardin allowed a brief prideful smile as he stood from his stool, handed Rhys some lien cards to cover both their tabs, and slung his arm over Jaune's shoulder while they walked back to the barracks. "You owe me, Arc."

"Remind me to pay you back," Jaune grumbled as he let himself be dragged across the base. He could care less what time it was. Protocol be damned, it had been a rough two months. How long were they supposed to stay here? How much longer until Winter would finally realize that there are other places that were far more strategically valuable than Beacon?

* * *

"How much is he drinking every night?" Ruby interrogated.

Rhys, nervous as he was, kept his composure superbly and continued cleaning the glasses before hanging them back up on the racks. "Three to four bottles on average."

"You need to talk to him," Cardin interjected.

The Lieutenant circled on her stool to glare at the recent arrival. "A little too early to be intoxicated?"

"Speak for yourself," riposted the mercenary, his eyes rolling at her near empty Strawberry Sunrise.

"This is my first and last drink of the week," she answered evenly.

"Rhys, I'll give you fifty lien if you tell me how much _she's_ been drinking every week."

"Sergeant," Ruby hissed. "You should be helping the Captain manage his intake. You are, after all, his 'drinking buddy.'"

"I can't do it alone, you know. That's why you should talk to him." He cut her off before she could retort, the tone in his voice changing. "Seriously, Red. He's been going down memory lane. It ain't easy putting the past behind us but his is biting him hard in the ass and it shows."

Ruby glowered but found herself unable to retort. Her fingers laced around the foot of her glass, a nervous tic that went unnoticed.

"Do this as a favor for the whole RDF. If he loses himself completely, then this whole garrison is going to fall apart. You and I know that."

"I...can't."

Cardin sighed. He glanced back at Rhys, who shrugged, and shook his head. "Come on, Red. I got my own problems to deal with. Cut me some slack, would you."

The Specialist rubbed her temples. "I told you. I _can't_." She downed the rest of her drink before giving him a fierce, if not pained, glare. "I saw how Pyrrha died. I was there. And you think I should tell Jaune to get over it?"

The mercenary studied her. Her silver irises watered. "Yes."

Ruby felt her breath leave her. She shut her eyes, shielding away the memories. They had been through this before. Why was this so difficult? What made it so hard to get over the past? Was it because of Beacon? Was it because of this place? Was it because of all the relics of their history that had been unearthed from the rubble? "Just...leave me alone. Please."

It came out as a plea. A strained squeak from a small voice that got caught in her throat. Cardin immediately understood. "Fine."

The mercenary took his glass and left for a table on the far end of the cafeteria, leaving Rhys to deal with (or try to ignore) a sobbing Lieutenant Ruby Rose.

* * *

 **ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: April 3, 2018**

 **LAST EDITED: May 8, 2018**

 **INITIALLY UPLOADED: April 13, 2018**


	9. Cemetery

Captain Arc bent down to clear the wet moss and brush off an ancient tombstone. The word 'headmaster' was still visibly etched onto the stone. The name was distant but he understood that it belonged to the founder of Beacon Academy. Around him, some of the engineers toiled carefully, churning up mud and ripping up mossy sludge, to unearth the forgotten epitaphs of some of the other graves littering this often unspoken expanse of the institution.

"Whose is that?" asked First Lieutenant Rose.

"First headmaster."

She was silent. The Captain stood with his hands clasped and head bowed in a long belated gesture of respect.

Beacon had its own cemetery. Other than the custodians and staff, very few people ever bothered to come back here—a wide open grove dotted by tombstones, shrines, and epitaphs surrounded by drooping trees that have since transformed this entire area into a small swampy marsh.

Heavy squelching on the quagmire ceased short behind them. The two senior officers turned to meet the somber expression on Staff Sergeant Winchester. "Not that many sleeping here."

"How many graves so far?"

"Between Twenty to thirty. This was always a small cemetery."

Jaune sighed. "I never really fancied this place."

"Yeah. You tend to ignore it," Cardin added. "Just reminds you of our impending mortality...and everyone else who didn't make it."

"There was a reason why they kept it this way," Ruby remarked calmly. "Sadness was hardly ever a form of negativity but the other emotions that places like these can evoke: anger, resentment, bitterness from regret. They're Grimm nectar."

The Captain trudged through the rain-soaked grass and mud to the other cleaned graves. Another headmaster. Some former Beacon staffers. And then the names of previous students. He looked away to control his thoughts. Some of these potential Huntsmen and Huntresses met their fates while at the Academy. Either they didn't pass Initiation, or they didn't make it back from a training mission, or perhaps the unfortunate casualty in some freak accident or bloody spar.

Some of them probably thought they were invincible, high on their own expectations and deluded perceptions of heroes to the people. Much like them. He exhaled upwards. They were young, hopeful, eager, determined, and—in his case—daftly unprepared. How dead wrong they all were when reality kicked down the door.

The Fall of Beacon ensured that.

"Mulling?"

Arc grunted. Normally he would be asking his subordinate that question but it seemed fitting to have her confront him over his own musings. "Yes, Lieutenant."

Rose found her place beside him, gazing down at the name of a senior who passed away several years before her first step on Academy grounds. "We could have been resting here."

He scrunched his brow. "I know."

"We...almost did."

"It's all in the past."

"There's a lot of open ground here."

The Captain knew what she was insinuating. He felt uneasy about it but nonetheless accepted the impending task of notifying Brigadier General Winter Schnee. Maybe discuss utilizing the open unused acre to lay to rest the remains of the unidentified corpses they came across in their operations. Fallen soldiers would always be returned to their families or closest relatives. But the ones who had neither?

"I'd rather be buried elsewhere," he told himself.

"Likewise," echoed the First Lieutenant.

"I've reserved a plot of land for myself," piped the Staff Sergeant.

Jaune and Ruby regarded the lumbering mercenary with raised brows.

Cardin shrugged, his trademark smirk absent. "I'm just thinking ahead."

"You seem so sure about it," Red remarked.

"We're all going back to the dirt, anyway. It's only a matter of time." With that, he left them, tracing his way up the makeshift wooden bridge assembled by the engineers to the Academy ruins.

The two senior officers lingered behind, following his silhouette until he disappeared behind the collapsed columns and broken concrete.

"He was...very solemn today," observed Rose.

Arc nodded sympathetically. "I might find him at the bar later. Or not."

She wore a doubtful frown. "Where else could he be if not the bar?"

"His old dorm room."

The First Lieutenant blinked. "... I see."

"We're all survivors, Ruby," Jaune reminded her as he started up the same path back to the ruins. "We all lost our own teams over the years. Let him sulk. He hasn't done so in a while."

The afternoon fog began to settle in the wake of the early morning rain, restricting her vision and cloaking the crumbled institution in thick dirty white. In the thickening mist, Ruby considered buying flowers for Cardin to lay down on the graves of his own teammates. Then again, she still had to do the same for her own.

* * *

 **ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: June 21, 2018**

 **LAST EDITED: June 21, 2018**

 **INITIALLY UPLOADED: June 21, 2018**

 **NOTE: Monsoon season kicked up some thick fog over the past couple weeks. I live on the lower side of a mountain facing a valley so I have a bit of a scenic view of the town. Sometimes, I get these thoughts when I look out my window and I see nothing but white fog in the wake of heavy rain.**

 **Sounds slightly poetic but I couldn't help myself.**


	10. Garden

He was right.

She actually was out here in the rubble of the Beacon gardens. Shoulders slumped. Head bowed. Her posture sagged. And the pieces of a shattered wine glass spread between her boots. She had finally cracked.

Captain Arc thought he would have gone first given how much he had been drinking. It was quite surprising to find his partner caved earlier than he did.

He made his way over to the sentry standing stiff and confused ten paces back. The younger man straightened and threw a hasty salute.

"Sir!"

"At ease. I'll handle this," he said.

The corporal nodded and shakily marched away.

Jaune turned to his subordinate who remained sulking on the bench before the remains of what once been a beautiful tree. Their exchange was loud enough for her to hear but it seemed she stopped caring. Knowing her, she must have been aware of the unassuming sentry shocked still by the most intimidating person in the entire company being completely out of it. Normally, she would have torn the eavesdropper a new one.

At this point, the Captain understood that First Lieutenant Ruby Rose didn't care anymore.

He was sure she heard his boots thunking against the concrete when he approached. By the time he rounded the bench, he could hear her sobbing.

"Ruby."

She sniffled, wiped her face, and forced herself to gaze up at him with the most neutral face she could muster. The cracks around her irises and the tear streaks betrayed her intimidation. "Sir."

Jaune gestured at the bench. "May I?"

Ruby nodded and scooted over. "Sir."

The Captain sat down and for the next moment they were silent. Foliage rustling, twigs creaking, and the din of the noise from the men unwinding at the bar halfway across the campus was all they listened to as they both gazed at the dead tree illuminated by the shattered moon. Macabre as the scene was, the unchecked overgrowth restored some of the allure lost during the Fall. It was a dead tree that still stood, twisted and bald, sealed by concrete rubble entangled in layers of far reaching roots.

It was a captivating sight. Death reclaimed by life.

A short breeze ruffled through them both, delivering with it the excess shed by the forests surrounding Beacon. Among them, a single dried maple leaf wafted against the broken stone.

Both of them saw it. Both of them were hit with the surge of the past.

And Ruby, cracked as she had already been, ultimately broke down.

How long had it been since she cried like this? How long had been since she even _cried_? Hell, how long had it been for _him_? Too long, he thought. Long enough.

Jaune reached over and snaked his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in. She was trembling now as she dipped her head to wail into his chest plate. By then, her hands had worked their way around the grooves between the plating, fingers laced around the edges in a desperate grip, holding on to a stronghold in the tsunamis of her grief. She was clinging onto him, her hair coming lose over her head and her tears dripping down the Atlas-grade steel.

It was out of instinct that he enveloped her completely. Nothing he had not done before.

Slowly, Jaune rested his chin on her scalp, catching a whiff of her sweat and the alcohol she had consumed. Too many Strawberry Sunrises and most likely the nightmares that had been coming and going for the past couple weeks. He had his fair share of them. Cardin, too. Even half of the company and none of them had ever been students here.

Ruby's wails had died down to sniffles.

He ruffled her hair. "Hey. You feeling better?"

She unlatched from him. In the moonlight, she was still as beautiful as she was when they were first started out on their journey that led them here. "I...I'm not okay..."

Jaune nodded, occasionally glancing at the broken glass scattered on the ground. He decided not to wipe the mess on his chest plate and instead rested his palms on his knees. "What happened?"

Lieutenant Rose released a long sigh. "This place...just brings back so many memories..."

"I see." Captain Arc turned back to the garden. The leaf was still there, standing out from the overgrowth. He bit his lip and his breath came out with a bit of difficulty. "It's part of the job."

"I know, I know."

Without thinking, the senior officer stood and picked up the leaf. He looked it over. Almost the same as the one... He shook his head, letting it flutter out of his fingers. "We're doing this for them. For everyone we've lost. For everyone who's still with us."

"I'm sorry. I...I lost control and I let my emotions get the better of me—"

He knelt and took her hand, meeting her startled silver orbs. "It's okay. It's normal. Dam it up too long and it'll break you. Nothing wrong with having a release like this now than later."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Didn't think you'd hit the bottle this hard."

"Moment of weakness." She huffed. "Bit hypocritical of me. Telling you off to keep you from drowning yourself at the bar and here I am...out here...a tipsy mess."

"It's one way of coping. Best not to make it a habit."

"Understood."

Captain Arc then pressed his lips to her forehead before standing up to leave. Lieutenant Rose held onto his hand, tugging him down.

"Jaune, I..."

Jaune waited.

"I..."

"Yes?"

Ruby let go and sat straight. "Thank you, Jaune. I can't begin to say how grateful I am for all you've done, how much you mean to me...for how being my...my..."

He stooped a little to showcase her a smile he rarely gave to anyone. "Likewise, Ruby. Likewise."

That could have been the end of it but there was one more message that his subordinate apparently desired to deliver. She sped around to meet him as he turned his back to retire to his quarters. He registered her expression in the barest second, understanding exactly what she was going to do, before she sealed their space with a kiss. Sudden. Deep. Heavy.

He made no move to resist, letting her take control until she released herself.

"Sir," she said stiffly.

Jaune had no words to say. Instead, he watched her spin on her heel and march hastily back to her quarters.

* * *

First Sergeant Cardin Winchester was leaning against one of Beacon's still standing lamp posts sporting the smuggest look he had seen in a long while. Without a doubt, the mercenary had been waiting there, expecting him.

Captain Arc sighed, stopping on approach. "Yes, sergeant?"

Cardin grunted. "You're welcome."

Jaune glared at him.

The mace-wielder unfolded his arms and shrugged, evidently having been privy to the whole exchange. "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. I saw nothing. I heard nothing."

"Thanks...for letting me know where she was."

Cardin chuckled as he dipped his hands into his pockets and walked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Any particular reason why you're out here this late at night?"

"Thought I'd stretch my legs." The mercenary stretched his arms over his head. "Catch some fresh air while I'm at it, too."

"Of course," Jaune mumbled, shaking his head while a small smile reached up to his cheek. He peeked over his shoulder at the mercenary rounding the corner. "Get some sleep! It's late!"

Cardin raised a thumb. "Aye, aye, cap'n!"

* * *

 **ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: May 6, 2019**

 **LAST EDITED: May 6, 2019**

 **INITIALLY UPLOADED: May 6, 2019**


End file.
